


Devil smile and angel eyes

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Light breathplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “You too Fred,” Roger purrs, fingers deftly working open the buttons of Freddie’s shirt. “Are you going to be good for us too?”Freddie swallows. It’s been long since they’ve played around with dynamics in the bedroom, not wanting to get too adventurous right after their trauma. But now, apparently, his younger boyfriends have decided that it’s time. Which leads him to the conclusion that…“Have you twoplannedthis?” Brian stutters, looking between John and Roger.----Or; Brian is messy, Roger is a tease, John doesn't want to clean and Freddie wants to come





	Devil smile and angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm happy to be back again with the latest story of my series. I know it's taken me a long time, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm very busy with work and also started working on another story which is modern poly!queen. Also, it's been awhile since I wrote pure smut, because of the angst period, so I might be a bit rusty. 
> 
> Sorry if that's the case! I've done my best and it's also quite filthy... This takes place during early winter 1974.
> 
> Dom!Deaky, Dom!Rog, Sub!Fred and Sub!Bri ahead. If that's not to your liking, you have been warned <3\. I hope you enjoy!

“Why is there a fucking ashtray on my scarf and why is my scarf on top of the refrigerator?!” 

Freddie knows his voice is too loud and shrill for their small kitchen but he just doesn’t care anymore. He’s so annoyed and frustrated with this. With this constant bloody mess. 

They only own two ashtrays but Roger still manages to switch them around and place them in new adventurous, read stupid, places every day. He also puts his billions of pair of sunglasses everywhere, Freddie even woke up with a cheap, plastic pair wedged in between his asscheeks one morning. And not in a sexy way. If sunglasses in your bum could ever be sexy.

But at least Roger keeps track of his dirty clothes, which is more then what John does. His sweaty shirts and socks can also be found everywhere in their cramped apartment. Freddie really doesn’t appreciate finding a dirty sock on the kitchen counter when he goes to prepare his tea.

And Brian. Brian claims to be a tidy person, and Freddie guesses that that’s sometimes true, but by god. When their guitarist got extra much on his mind, which has been the case for the last couple of days, he gets so forgetful and ditzy that he turns into a god of chaos and dislocation. Brian doesn’t just lose his _own_ things, or scatter his _own_ belongings around, oh no. He’s managed to lose his keys, John’s favourite tea mug, Roger’s drum sticks and Freddie’s scarf in one day.

The scarf that’s now been found again, rudely crumpled on top of the refrigerator. With one of the ashtrays on top. Freddie scowls and grabs his scarf before turning to glare at his three boyfriends sitting at the table.

“Well?” He asks, stomping his foot.

“Wasn’t me.” John says distractedly, lazily flipping through a catalogue. 

Roger shrugs, busy with trying to work out an especially challenging rhythm. His recently found drumsticks have been rapping the wooden table constantly for the last ten minutes and Freddie’s just about had enough.

Brian at least looks up at him and smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I think I had it before, was going to give it to you but then Deaky served tea and I must have gotten distracted.” He chuckles. “Funny that.”

“No!” Freddie whines. “Not funny. Have you looked around this place?” He gestures around the messy kitchen and adjoining living room. “Nothing’s in place! Not a bloody thing!”

The drumsticks go click click click against the wood and Freddie swears, takes two steps forward and snatches them from Roger’s grip. 

“Hey!” Roger protests, turning in his chair to glare at Freddie. “I was using those!”

“Shut up and listen to me!” Freddie argues, gesturing wildly with sticks in one hand and his scarf in the other. “We need to fucking tidy up. I’m going crazy in here! I can’t find one bloody thing.”

Roger growls at him, like an animal, and tries to grab the sticks back from Freddie. But John’s stopped reading and Brian looks slightly concerned, looking around their place. He seems baffled as if actually seeing the state of the place clearly for the first time in weeks. 

Basically they’ve been very lazy and kind to themselves lately. After the whole rough period they all feel like they deserve everything. Which have led to a lack of cleaning, cooking and a lot of indulging in good food at restaurants and drinks. But enough is enough.

“You’re right, it is worse than usual,” Brian concludes, frowning. “Let’s do something about it.”

Freddie is relieved to have gotten Brian on his side at least, but John doesn’t look too excited about the prospect and neither does Roger. 

The drummer gets up from his chair and steadily advances on Freddie, who takes a step backwards and tries to move the sticks out of his boyfriend’s reach. Not an easy task when he’s the shortest of them all but he does try.

“Fred…” Roger warns, crowding him back against the cupboards. “Last warning.”

Freddie glares back at him and shakes his head. Roger moves even closer until Freddie’s caught between him and the cupboards. His hips are flat against Freddie’s and he presses against him in all the right ways when he reaches up and tries to yank the drumsticks free.

“Come on Rog,” Brian scolds. “He’s right. We should clean up. We don’t have any plans anyway.”

Freddie tries hard to not let go off the sticks as well as to not get distracted by Roger’s warm body pressed against him like this. 

John groans in the background. “Do we really have to do it now? It’ll be fine for another day…”

“No it won… Ah!” Freddie can’t help the gasp that escapes him when Roger moves against him and by chance applies heavenly friction against his suddenly very interested dick.

Roger pulls back slightly, eyes travelling down Freddie’s body and up again. His annoyed expression has at once been exchanged to a sly, mischievous one. Oh fuck. Freddie swallows heavily when Roger brushes his hips back up against his lightly. He’s screwed now.

Brian seems to notice that Freddie’s in a pickle and stands up for him, the blessed man. “Come on now,” he sighs, getting to his feet. “It’ll go fast if we all help out.”

“Mm,” Roger hums, eyes large and glittering as he teasingly rocks against Freddie again. “But you know, there’s also _other_ things we could be doing. Right Fred?” He leans forward to brush his lips against Freddie’s ear at the end of his sentence and curse him!

Freddie whines and can’t help but rock back into Roger. He’s frustrated and annoyed that his body so easily succumbs to his boyfriend’s whims. People mostly think that he, Freddie, is the worst tease of the four, and while he definitely is a contender, he can’t hold a candle to Roger when he gets in a teasing mood. God he can be horrible, and drive Freddie mad. And it’s also just Freddie, that Roger tends to want to tease the most.

John chuckles, a low, dark thing that sends further tingles up Freddie’s back. Freddie can’t see what’s happening, blonde hair blocking his vision, but the next second Brian yelps as he’s roughly pushed up against the counter next to Freddie. 

Roger ducks his head to trail light, biting kisses down Freddie’s throat and he can see John grin at first him, then Brian, and the guitarist groans when John teases a hand over the rising bulge in his jeans. 

Huh, seems like Freddie isn’t the only one betrayed by his body. Brian’s still putting up a fight though, he frowns half-heartedly at John and tries to push him off. “We won’t let you distract us.” He says, but his voice is breathy and strained and Freddie sees he’s fighting hard to not push back into his youngest boyfriend’s crafty hand.

“No,” he agrees, letting drumsticks and scarf finally drop to the floor as he pulls gently on Roger’s hair, trying to remove him from his neck. “We can have fun later, it’s not any good in a dirty house anyway.”

“Oh no?” John sounds amused, tugging slightly on Brian’s hair and making him hiss. “You sure about that?”

Roger finally gives in to Freddie’s gradually rougher pulling and straightens up. He grins and look so smug but happy that Freddie can’t help but smile back at him. “What if,” he purrs, tilting his head slightly to the side to give John room to kiss his neck, “your brilliant, wonderful boyfriend had already changed the sheets and cleaned the entire bedroom without any of you idiots noticing?” He leans forward to brush his lips lightly against Freddie’s. “Would it be any good then?”

“You’re hopeless,” Freddie laughs, and happily kisses him back when Roger smiles wider and presses their lips together properly. Fuck it, he reasons. He gives up. Right now, there’s nothing he’d rather do than play with his boys. He sucks lazily on Roger’s tongue and runs his hands over his back, pressing down with his nails just to make the other shiver.

“Really Freddie,” Brian sounds unimpressed, if still a bit wheezy. “You’re just going to give up like that? Weak…”

Freddie ends the kiss, ready to argue with Brian but doesn’t have time to before John pulls harder on the taller man’s hair and rubs his palm roughly over the bulge. “No one’s giving up. We’re just changing the order of things. Don’t you want to Bri?” He says softly. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for us?”

Brian’s eyes widens and his next breath gets stuck in his throat. Oh. So it’s going to be _that_ kind of fun.

“You too Fred,” Roger purrs, fingers deftly working open the buttons of Freddie’s shirt. “Are you going to be good for us too?”

Freddie swallows. It’s been long since they’ve played around with dynamics in the bedroom, not wanting to get too adventurous right after their trauma. But now, apparently, his younger boyfriends have decided that it’s time. Which leads him to the conclusion that…

“Have you two _planned_ this?” Brian stutters, looking between John and Roger.

John shrugs, smiling and wraps one arm around Roger’s waist, hand curling over his hip. Roger finishes opening up Freddie’s shirt and leans forward to kiss Brian lightly, pulling cheekily on his lip with his teeth. 

“Somewhat,” Roger answers when he lets a breathless Brian go. “We don’t have to of course, only if you feel comfortable.” He says, now serious as he eyes Brian and Freddie. Freddie hates that they still feel the need to be so cautious about all things sexual with each other. But it’s getting so much better. And fast. Freddie’s missed the kinkier play. So has Brian, whose eyes are all black, breathing already laboured.

“Darling, I’d love to.” Freddie says, reaching out to touch Roger’s face, then John’s. “I’d love to be good, well try, for you. And I think Brian feels the same, right love?”

Brian quickly nods his head and John laughs. However, he quickly sobers up, and grabs Freddie’s hand, removing it from his face. His eyes have gone steely, in that familiar, exciting way that makes Freddie’s heart beat faster.

“Good. Then we’re in agreement. From now on,” he says, eyeing first Brian then Freddie heatedly, “no touching, until me or Rog says so. You’re to do what we say. And you’ll address us as master or sir. Think you can handle that?” He smirks and Freddie nods eagerly, all prior worries about cleaning forgotten. God yes, how he’s longed for some kinkier sex.

“What’s the safewords?” Roger looks eager too, and leans further into John’s side when the bassist slips his fingers under the hem of Roger’s shirt.

“Green, yellow and red.” Brian babbles, flushed in the face.

“For continue, slow down and stop.” Freddie continues. “And God save the queen if we can’t talk.”

John nods, looks satisfied. “Good. As soon as something feels bad or wrong, use the words. That’s the case for all of us.” He nudges Roger meaningly and the drummer rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.” Roger smiles and turns slightly to cup John’s face, leaning in to kiss the younger man.

It’s sweet torture, watching his two youngest boyfriends kiss inches form his face, while he’s not allowed to touch the others or himself. John groans and fists one hand in Roger’s hair, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Freddie licks his lips, fists clenched at his sides. His cock has been hard since Roger shoved him up against the cupboards and it now presses eagerly against his zipper. He’s forgone underwear as usual.

Brian lets out a low whine and Roger snorts into John’s mouth, both pulling apart and turning back to their boyfriends.

“Desperate much, love?” Roger teases, stroking up Brian’s side with clever fingers.

Brian’s blush deepens and he mutters something inaudible. Freddie shakes his head. “That’s because you’re a fucking tease darling.”

“No talking back.” John warns, stepping back to give them room. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Freddie and Brian almost stumble over each other in their haste to get to the bedroom and if he wasn’t so incredibly eager for some hot sex, Freddie might have been embarrassed. Or not. He’s seldom embarrassed about his enjoyment of sex.

Shortly thereafter him and Brian are standing at the end of the bed, looking questioningly at John and Roger who have sat down, practically draped over each other. John whispers something in Roger’s ear and the blonde giggles. Freddie exchanges an impatient look with Brian and shuffles his feet.

“Sirs?” He says, and if John’s smirk is anything to go by he’s not doing a good job of hiding his impatience.

“Hmm let’s see.” John leans back on his hands, green eyes roaming over Freddie and Brian. “Where to start…”

Roger’s eyes are wide and dark as he leans forward. “Take off your shirt Fred, and then help Bri with his.”

Freddie sensually shakes the already opened button up from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Then he turns to Brian, who’s watching him, a warm and excited smile on his face.

“Hello darling,” Freddie purrs and slowly pulls Brian’s t-shirt up over his head. The guitarist’s hair is a real mess when he reappears again and Freddie gently brushes the wild curls out of his boyfriend’s red face. “Beautiful.”

“Indeed.” John purrs. “Kiss each other boys.”

Brian’s immediately on him, coaxing his lips up with his tongue and kissing him deeply. Freddie moans at the passion of the kiss and lifts his arms to embrace Brian before remembering that he’s not supposed to touch. It feels unsatisfying and unnatural to just let his arms hang at his sides and he grumbles into Brian’s mouth.

“You can touch each other,” Freddie can hear the grin in John’s voice and by god, his youngest boyfriend really does enjoy this kind of thing too much.

Still, he happily takes the offer, lets his hands travel across Brian’s slender torso, swallowing the gasps and moans when his fingers finds sensitive nipples and pinches them.

Brian’s hands go down to Freddie’s hips, pulling him closer to grind their crotches against each other.

“Oi, that’s a step further than touching.” Roger protests laughingly and he’s enjoying himself way too much too. “That’s enough, strip off your pants and then get on the bed.”

Freddie winks at the younger men and slowly starts opening Brian’s jeans. Brian does the same and they both shiver when John lets out a pleased hum. While John and Roger are distracted by each other Freddie takes the opportunity to fist Brian’s cock, once, twice, before letting him go. 

The guitarist moans lowly and captures Freddie’s lips in another passionate kiss.

“Wow. You boys have really forgotten how to behave.” John’s voice has a fake disappointed edge to it and it makes Brian twist nervously. “I expected better. Sit up against the headboard Bri.”

“Yes master,” Brian almost trips over the bed in his haste to follow the command and Freddie chuckles. 

Roger smirks at him. “Are you having fun baby?” The drummer reaches for Freddie, grasping him by the hips and pulling him close. “Such a tease Fred.”

“Look who’s talking,” Freddie mutters, but his focus is on John kneeling beside Brian at the headboard. He seems to be fiddling with something but before Freddie can make out what it is, Roger’s lips closes over his nipple, and his fingers curl gently over his erection.

Freddie gasps and arches against his boyfriend, hands reaching out to tangle in Roger’s hair to pull him closer. Immediately, there’s a hard smack delivered to his ass and he yelps and lets go of the drummer.

“No touching.” Roger singsongs and sits up on his knees. He grins at Freddie before tugging his shirt up over his chest and then over his head. Throwing the garment to the side, Roger shakes his hair out of his face and watches Freddie with those damn hypnotizing eyes. He looks incredibly smug when Freddie swallows deeply and clenches his fists.

Trying hard to ignore his peaking frustration and arousal, Freddie looks away from his awful boyfriend to his other two. John’s straddling Brian, kissing him filthily, deep and wet and Brian whimpers pathetically and tugs on his arms.

It’s then that Freddie notices that Brian’s wrists have been cuffed behind him, around the headboard. Freddie’s cock twitches noticeably at that, and Roger’s teasing smile grows.

“We knew you’d love the handcuffs.” He smiles, leaning in to place light kisses over Freddie’s clavicle. “Don’t worry, we have another pair.”

From seemingly out of nowhere, Roger brings out another pair of handcuffs, presenting them to Freddie. “Do you want them?” He purrs, eyes glittering.

Fucking hell, Freddie both can’t stand and can’t have enough of Roger when he’s like this. It’s his achilles heel, the teasing. Roughness and punishment, spankings and even choking, he can take, but as soon as Roger starts with that damn teasing, Freddie loses it. He loves to tease himself, but he’s not nearly as bad as Roger. He glares at his younger boyfriend and hears Brian let out another loud moan.

“So loud Bri,” John says, silkily smooth. “And Fred. I do think Roger asked you a question.”

Freddie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Tries to ease himself into the idea of giving up control. He opens them again and holds out his hands. ”Please sir, cuff me.”

Roger looks positively delighted and gently fastens the handcuffs around Freddie’s wrists, letting him keep his hands in front of him. 

It was quite awhile since Freddie wore handcuffs and these ones are shiny and pretty, and have soft padding on the insides. He likes them.

”What do we say babe?” John raises one eyebrow, pausing in his mission to place marks all over Brian’s chest to look back at Freddie.

”Thank you sir.” 

Roger, who generally doesn’t care as much about the whole respectful addressing thing as John does, shrugs and winks at him. The blonde pulls on Freddie’s cuffed wrists and makes him crawl onto the bed.

”They look fucking sexy on you,” he says excitedly and puts a hand on Freddie’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. Roger kisses him roughly, biting down on his lip in warning when Freddie tries to control the kiss.

Freddie twists his useless hands and whimpers when Roger explores his mouth thoroughly, fingers running over Freddie’s arms and up his chest. Small pleasurable jolts of pain makes him moan as Roger finds his nipples and presses his nails into the small buds.

Roger rocks his still clothed hips against Freddie’s and pinches him harder, hungrily swallowing his noises.

Freddie’s cock is rock hard. It smears precome over the fabric of Roger’s jeans and the rough friction to his sensitive head is making him crazy. Suddenly, the press of Roger’s fingers on his nipples are gone, instead the drummer’s hands go down to curl around Freddie’s cock.

”Oh yes, please beautiful.” Freddie pants against Roger’s lips and his boyfriend pulls back slightly, grins at him. The next moment something cold and hard is snapped around the base of Feddie’s cock and he yelps.

Filled with dread, Freddie looks down and finds exactly what he’d been afraid of, a cock ring wrapped snugly around his aching shaft.

”How does it feel?” Roger licks his lips, fingers running over sensitive skin and thumb tracing over the ring. ”Not too tight?”

Freddie thrusts into his hand, gritting his teeth. ”No sir.”

Roger smirks, now wrapping his hand properly around Freddie’s dick and giving him a couple of tight pumps. ”You look so good like this Fred,” his voice is low and raspy in Freddie’s ear as he presses their chests together, trapping Freddie’s hands between them. ”All helpless and straining. Being so _good_.”

”You’re such a little bitch sometimes, you know that?” Freddie groans out, cock pulsing in Roger’s perfect grip.

Roger clucks his tongue and the next second he’s moved away and roughly pushed Freddie to his stomach on the bed. Freddie groans again as his cock is pressed into the soft linens and then shrieks when a harsh slap falls down on his right asscheek.

”You have to learn to behave Fred,” Roger’s voice is light as he proceeds to smack Freddie’s butt hard. Freddie almost drools at the burning sting, he hasn’t been spanked in ages and it feels so good he almost can’t stand it. 

”I’m sorry sir,” he moans, lifting his hips up into the pleasurable pain. 

A hand grips his hair and his head is yanked up, John’s dark eyes meeting his. ”Slut.” The bassist growls and pulls hard on his hair. Roger delivers the last few slaps, the sound of skin against skin ringing around the room and Freddie’s completely overwhelmed.

John doesn’t give him a moment to gather himself but just pulls him up the bed and in between Brian’s spread legs. ”Suck him.”

Head spinning, Freddie nods and looks up at Brian. John’s gagged him using one of Freddie’s scarfs. The bassist has a thing for gags. On them. Freddie doesn’t mind, Brian looks edible, completely naked and cuffed to the bed. His torso’s arching beautifully to lessen the strain on his arms and shoulders. His cock is hard and red, leaking where it’s resting on his stomach. He stares at Freddie with teary, desperate eyes his pants are muffled against the scarf. 

”Oh my god, darling,” Freddie breathes and leans down to swallow his cock in one go. Brian whines loudly and bucks his hips. Unable to hold down the guitarist’s hips Freddie does his best to not choke and sucks gently.

”Careful Bri,” comes a raspy warning from Roger. He sounds a bit strained now and Freddie wishes he could somehow see what his boyfriends are doing and suck Brian’s cock at the same time.

He focuses on making it as good as possible for Brian, taking him deep and swallowing. Then he pulls back, and when just the head’s still in his mouth he sucks hard and flicks his tongue over the small opening, lapping up the precome there. Brian’s taste is strong and intoxicating on his tongue and the younger man is letting out the most amazing sounds as he trembles from Freddie’s ministrations. Freddie’s ass is smarting, his cock is aching and his mouth is full. Life couldn’t be better.

”So beautiful, both of you.” John’s says, also a bit breathless. ”Such good boys. Are you close Bri sweetheart?”

Brian groans loudly and nods, cock twitching in Freddie’s mouth.

A warm hand appears on Freddie’s hip. ”Let him go Fred.” Roger urges, hand slipping from Freddie’s hip to his ass, thumb brushing teasingly over his crack.

Brian whines in disappointment, hips lifting to keep Freddie’s mouth as long as possible when Freddie pulls off him.

”Shh babe,” John strokes a hand up Brian’s side. ”You just calm down and watch the show for a bit alright?”

Freddie has less then a second to wonder about the show before Roger gently pulls him back a bit and helps him rise up on his knees. Roger embraces Freddie from behind, nosing at his neck. His soft breath as well as his hair tickles and Freddie shivers.

”Colour?” Roger nuzzles his ear, gives the lobe a light nip.

Freddie wants to touch him so bad it hurts. Instead he pushes back against Roger’s hips and tilts his head back to meet his eyes. ”Green sir.” 

Roger smiles, pupils dilated and spreads Freddie’s legs apart. ”Good.”

John appears in front of Freddie and gives him a kiss with a lot of teeth. ”Let us know if it’s too much babe.” He says when he pulls back, tracing his thumb softly over Freddie’s lips.

”Oh you’ll have to work hard to get close to too much darling.”

Roger pinches his aching butt while John just shakes his head, smirking. ”We’ll see about that.”

Freddie leans in to kiss John again and John lets him. Meanwhile Roger bends down, trailing kisses over Freddie’s shoulders and down his spine. Brian lets out a loud excited noise and Freddie feels rough hands on his buttocks. Then, Roger’s changing his position, getting low, getting close and wait just a minute.

Freddie’s eyes widens and he gasps into John’s mouth when he feels warm breath on his sensitive opening. 

”Relax,” John says, hands running over Freddie’s body to settle on his hips, ”You’re going to be so good for us, such a good little slut.” Roger spreads him wider and licks with the flat of his tongue over Freddie’s opening. Freddie whimpers.

John pushes his hips further back towards Roger and smiles wickedly. ”And we’ll be good to you.”

Roger massages his cheeks in his hands and keeps licking him over and over and Freddie’s already shaking.

”Please Rog,” he moans, rutting his poor trapped cock against John’s thigh.

The drummer hums against his rim before pressing just the tip of his tongue inside. Freddie groans and clenches his fists. He meets Brian’s eyes over John’s shoulders and the older brunet looks about as desperate as Freddie feels. ” _Sir_.” He grits out. ”Please stop teasing.”

”He’s asking so nicely babe,” John grins and gets down low on his hands and knees. ”Let’s get to it.”

With that he leans forward to suck the tip of Freddie’s cock into his mouth. 

”Aaah fuck John,” Freddie tries to shove his hips forward but is stopped by John’s hands on his hips. He’s instead pressed back into Roger, who digs his fingers into Freddie’s flesh and pushes his tongue inside.

Sweat is running down Freddie’s face, it stings as it get into his eyes. He can do nothing but plead and moan as he’s trapped between his boyfriends talented mouths. John swallows him down further, tongue dragging slowly over the vein. Roger switches between sucking on his swollen rim and thrusting his tongue in and out sloppily. It’s wet, so wet and hot and his cock is pulsing against its restraint.

Brian watches them, unable to stay still anymore. He’s whimpering into the makeshift gag, lifting his leg to somehow try to get some friction against his own straining erection.

Their boyfriends are absolutely evil. Freddie hates them so. He wants to come so bad he’s losing his mind.

”John, Roger please please let me, I need to come!”

Of course they don’t let him come. Roger only goes deeper, slipping a finger inside him as well, teasingly pressing against trembling walls. John pulls away completely, he sits up again, rubs his calloused thumb over the head of Freddie’s cock as he smirks. ”Not too much I guess?”

”... You’re evil.” Freddie manages to pant out before Roger nudges his prostate and he whimpers loudly. 

John pats his shoulder, still smirking and moves back to Brian, grabbing the lube as he goes. ”Poor love,” He strokes Brian’s cheek. ”Not getting any attention when you’re being such a perfect, beautiful boy.”

He then proceeds to tug Brian down so he’s half sitting, half lying against the headboard, his arms forced higher up his back as he shifts.

Freddie distractedly thinks that the position can’t be too comfortable, but the thought soon disappears as Roger does something delightfully sinful with his tongue.

John lubes up the fingers of one hand and pushes Brian’s gorgeously long leg up with his other. He leans in to kiss Brian’s throat and works the first finger in. Freddie stares, transfixed, as the taller man throws his head back, moaning filthily.

His cock hurts now and Roger won’t stop playing with his prostate. And it’s starting to be too much but it’s also so so good. His knees are shaking from staying up in this position and he’s hot all over.

John sucks a dark bruise just beneath Brian’s ear and smoothly continues to tell him how pretty and good he is, now fucking him with two fingers.

Roger pulls back then and Freddie is both relieved and upset about the loss. The blonde sits up and pulls Freddie down to sit between his legs. Freddie can feel his boyfriend’s cock pressing against his lower back and groans when Roger pushes his hair aside, tongue catching a drop of sweat running down Freddie’s neck.

They watch how John continues to open up a writhing Brian. The youngest man takes his time, gets three fingers well inside and patiently spreads and twists them. Brian is usually quite tense, and need more preparation to be fucked, then what Freddie does. He’s beautiful, arms trembling with the strain and eyes squeezed shut as he whines and moans.

”You’re going to fuck him.” Roger suddenly says into his ear, hands holding Freddie’s cuffed ones. ”You’re going to make him come baby, and then John will make him come again.”

Freddie’s hips rock forward on their own accord and he wheezes out a shaky breath. God that sounds perfect. Especially if he’ll get to come too.

“Do you like that idea?” Roger purrs, and god sometimes his voice seems like it’s made for sex. 

“God yes please, Rog.” Freddie groans. 

John pulls back then, removing his fingers from within Brian. He leans in to give the panting, desperate older man a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “Are you alright love?”

Brian, despite having his arms forced into an awkward angle, nods, eyes full of tears but warm.

“That’s my good boy Bri.” John sounds quite out of breath and Roger grinds his hard cock against Freddie’s tailbone when Brian spreads his legs lewdly.

Roger magics the keys to the handcuffs out from somewhere and opens them, freeing Freddie’s wrists. “Go on baby,” Roger gives Freddie a slap on the hip. “Go make our gorgeous boy come. And maybe, if you do it real good,” he runs his thumb lazily over Freddie’s shaft and Freddie bites off a whimper. “we’ll let you come too.”

If they won’t let Freddie come, he’s going to make their lives hell. Of course he doesn’t say this, instead he takes a deep breath, nods and crawls forward to sit between Brian’s opened legs.

He looks between Brian’s flushed, eager face, his leaking cock and his lubed and open hole. He’s so perfect it’s unreal. “Please,” Freddie desperately asks the other two. “Let me touch him?”

“Go ahead.” John licks his lip, making himself comfortable next to Brian and Freddie and pulling Roger close.

Roger wraps a hand around John’s cock and pumps him roughly. “Fuck him Fred.” He says, voice low and raspy.

Freddie cups Brian’s warm face and kisses both cheeks, before he reaches for the lube, quickly spreading the substance on his erection. His cock is an angry red now and it almost hurts to touch. Gritting his teeth, Freddie slowly guides his cock into his boyfriend’s body. It’s both heaven and hell, sliding into the tight wet heat. Brian moans and his thighs trembles on either side of Freddie. If not for the damn ring, Freddie would have come at once.

The ring also stops Freddie from bottoming out completely, but it doesn’t matter. Brian is straining and arching with his first careful thrust, crying out as Freddie brushes over his prostate. The guitarist is incredibly close. 

“Do it faster babe, he wants it.” John grunts. “Want it so bad Bri, look at you.”

Freddie wants it fast too, because Brian’s painfully tight and his balls feels like they’re about to explode. He grabs the younger man’s hips and start going faster, starts going harder.

“Fuck aaah,” his voice is a whiny mess and he buries his face in Brian’s neck, pistoning into him. Brian’s shaking and crying and it’s just cruel by this point, to keep them like this.

Brian can’t come without stimulation to his dick, so if John and Roger wants, Freddie can keep fucking both him and himself unconscious, because like this, none of them will be able to come. 

Still it’s so fucking good. Freddie bites down on Brian’s sweaty shoulder to muffle his cries as he thrusts harder, chasing that sweet, impossible relief. He angles his hips to hit Brian just right and easily finds his prostate. Brian is screaming into his gag now, desperately wrapping his legs around Freddie’s hips. The position presses his cock against Freddie’s stomach and he groans shakily, tears running down his face.

“Please sirs!” Freddie begs, hands slipping over Brian’s skin.

“Nmmmhfh!” Brian agrees.

Roger leans in close to them and gently unties the gag. “You can do it Bri,” he says, brushing the tears off Brian’s cheeks. “Grind up on Fred, yeah just like that.”

“Good boy.” John’s suddenly pressed up against Freddie’s back, he rolls his own hard, heavy, cock against him and rests his hand on Freddie’s throat, just lightly pressing down.

Freddie’s eyes almost rolls back in his head and he whines brokenly, hips stuttering into Brian.

“I can’t… I can’t!” Brian sobs, and Roger quietens him by pressing their lips together. 

Despite his words, Brian’s cock is leaking copious amounts on Freddie’s stomach and he’s starting to tighten rhythmically around his cock.

“Good, perfect boys.” John says again, now louder. “Doing everything we ask. You would do anything for master, wouldn’t you Bri? You’d let us fuck you unconscious and you’d love it. _Beautiful_.”

He presses down harder on Freddie’s windpipe as he speaks and Freddie gasps, heart beating so fast it feels like it’s trying to escape his chest. John’s words sparks something raw and hungry in Brian and he twists his body, bucking his hips as much as he can against Freddie. Freddie swears weakly and grinds up into his prostate, trying to help him along.

And that’s enough. Roger manages to somewhat muffle the loud scream as Brian convulses and comes so hard it’s shooting up his chest and Freddie’s. He’s clenching painfully around Freddie, who has to pull out, because it’s too much for his oversensitive cock.

John lets go of his throat and speaks low, soothing words to the both of them and Roger releases Brian’s lips and wraps his arms around him, letting Brian cry and moan into his neck until he’s done, slumping bonelessly against Roger. His arms are shaking hard and he’s gasping for breath, crying hard.

John and Roger exchanges a quick glance and Freddie suspects that there isn’t going to be a second round for Brian. Not yet, at any rate.

He however, would really, very much, want to finish the first round. “Sirs, please, it hurts.” he sounds pathetic, but he can’t help it. He needs to come so bad.

John and Roger seem to come to an unspoken understanding and both pull away at the same time. Roger helps Freddie move away from Brian to the middle of the bed and John tends to their mess of a boyfriend.

“Shh love, you’re alright.” He soothes, quickly releasing Brian’s arms and helping him lower them carefully. “That was amazing. Can’t believe I’ve got you and Freddie. And Rog. Thank you Bri.” 

Brian nods tiredly, sobbing slowing down as John gently massages his arms and places kisses all over his face.

Satisfied that his boyfriend will be better than okay with John looking after him, he turns to Roger. He’s so desperate he’d settle for anything, he just wants that thing off. “Beautiful,” he says helplessly. “please.”

“Yeah,” Roger nods, smile warm and genuine now, done with the teasing. “You’ve been perfect baby.” He wraps his arms loosely around Freddie’s waist and pulls him close. “What do you want?”

Freddie doesn’t give a fuck about the no touch rule anymore and hungrily lets his hands roam everywhere. “Want you to fuck me, want this ring off.”

Roger groans and kisses him, hands coming up to Freddie’s head, stroking his hair. 

“Here,” John says, throwing the lube bottle at them. It’s really a miracle that it hasn’t hit any of them in the head yet, with how often they throw it around. 

The bassist is sitting with Brian laying against his chest, doing his best to massage his shoulders and arms in that position. Brian’s half asleep, clutching Roger’s silly blue satin pillow to his chest. 

Roger grabs the lube and quickly lubes up his fingers. “Come on, climb up.” His eyes twinkle as he pats his lap and Freddie eagerly complies, straddling him.

“You know I’m going to last at the most 0,5 seconds after we remove that ring, right?” He pants, lifting his hips so Roger can slip two fingers inside.

Roger laughs, pressing deeply into Freddie, avoiding his prostate. It still makes Freddie whine and throw his head back. “Well, we can’t have that,” Roger kisses his chest, spreading his two fingers wide before pressing a third inside. “Want to be inside you for a little bit longer than 0,5 seconds lovely.”

“Well hurry up then,” Freddie urges and pushes down on Roger’s fingers impatiently. 

“Cheeky,” Roger mutters, but withdraws his fingers and grabs Freddie’s hips. He catches Freddie’s lips in another kiss when Freddie starts to sit down on his cock, and they moan into each other’s mouths, Roger’s nails biting into Freddie’s skin.

Too high strung and desperate Freddie barely sinks down the whole way before moving up again, tightening around Roger as he goes. The drummer gasps and Freddie bites down on his lip and starts riding him hard. His thighs ache with the motion and the feeling of finally being full makes him dizzy, but he’s so focused on getting Roger close so he can get to come that he pushes through all that.

“Christ,” John mutters from behind him but Freddie doesn’t pause to look or answer. He whimpers when Roger starts thrusting up into him, helping him along and pulls hard on the drummer’s hair. 

“Fuck, Fred,” Roger cries out but Freddie just tugs harder, he knows that his boyfriend likes it. His aggressive riding is working its magic, Roger’s breathing is turning fast and irregular and he moans beautifully each time Freddie takes him all the way in or clenches. 

Roger hits his prostate and stars explodes behind Freddie’s eyelids. He gasps for breath and tries to continue his pace, but his limbs are shaking too much.

Taking pity, Roger growls and rolls them over, pushing Freddie onto his back none to gently before thrusting back inside, hard. “I’m close,” he breathes against Freddie’s lips, the clear blue of his eyes a thin ring around huge pupils.

“Thank fuck,” Freddie manages to pant out between moans, legs tightening around Roger’s waist and angling his hips up to meet him. He’s brushing over his prostate every other thrust now, and Freddie’s cock is trapped between them. It hurts so much and feels so good that he’s not sure where the line between pain and pleasure is anymore. He’s distantly aware of that his cheeks are wet with tears and that he’s drenched in sweat, but nothing matters. He doesn’t care about one bloody thing but to come.

Roger pauses his movements and reaches down, starts fiddling with the cock ring. “You ready?” He rasps and Freddie almost yells at him, but instead nods fiercely.

“This is going to be amazing,” Roger licks his lips and releases the ring.

Freddie doesn’t have time to say a thing, before his boyfriend continues to pound into him and wraps a rough hand around his cock.

He stares up into the ceiling and his mouth is wide open, but no sound is coming out. His body feels like it turns inside out and he’s shook with alternating waves of pain and pleasure as he finally orgasms. Roger doesn’t stop fucking or stroking him through it, and Freddie’s cock keeps twitching and releasing spurt after spurt. It goes on for ages and Freddie’s barely a real person anymore by the end of it. He’s floating, lost on fluffy white clouds and his body feels heavy and buzzes in pleasurable aftermath. 

Roger finishes and lets him go and Freddie just lies there and tries to reclaim his brain. Then, sparkling, beautiful pools of blue appears in his field of vision. “Angel…” He mutters and the blues look concerned.

“Fred? Hello?” 

Soft voices and careful hands on his body finally coaxes Freddie out from his almost religious experience. He’s sad to go, the mindlessness and numbness quite pleasing. Reality however, is always better, at least the one Freddie’s living. Also, he’s never been very religious anyway.

“Hello darlings,” he slurs and looks up at John’s and Roger’s worried faces. 

He can feel his body now, and it feels good. The numbness is there, and an ache, but he’s mostly just perfectly relaxed and satisfied. Fuck, that was good.

“I’m sorry,” Roger kisses his forehead, his nose. “That might have been a bit too much. It was awhile since we did these kinds of things.”

Freddie shakes his head. “It was perfect. I feel great.” He looks around, sees Brian curled up in a ball further away. “How’s Bri?”

“Sleeping like the dead.” John mutters. He scratches his head. “We might have gone a bit too hard on you both.” 

His youngest boyfriend is still hard, Freddie notices and frowns. “You didn’t get to come?”

“It’s fine,” John brushes him off, smiling. “Rog’ll help me out after we’ve looked after you.”

Roger considers this. “Will I? I’m tired too Deaks, you might just have to rub one out on your own.”

John looks actually heartbroken at that and Roger laughs. “I’m just joking baby, relax.”

With Roger’s and John’s help Freddie is maneuvered up the bed to Brian’s side. He’s disgustingly sweaty but he’s too exhausted to go do anything about it. Fortunately his boyfriends get wet towels to clean off both him and Brian, and he also gets to sip some water before nuzzling down against Brian’s back, throwing an arm over his deeply sleeping boyfriend.

John and Roger talks quietly somewhere above, about to leave the room. Before they go, Freddie lifts his head and gives them a piercing stare. 

“I do hope you sweethearts know that since you’ve fucked me and Bri to mush, you’ll have to take care of that cleaning by yourselves now.”

John looks nothing short of horrified at the prospect and Roger looks between him and Freddie, before breaking out in loud, raspy peals of laughter.

Yeah. Freddie cuddles closer to Brian and yawns, hearing John’s weak whining and Roger’s laughter in the background. This was a much better alternative than cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it and that I did alright despite my rustiness! Next work will be angry smut with Brian and Deaky. In my first pure smut story, I get religion quick 'cause you're looking divine, I got heaps of smut suggestions from you guys (I can reommend checking that comment section out cause it's a ride and a half). I wrote all that down and am trying to incorporate your ideas in my smut fics. There are still some things left, like fisting and the overstim-porn fic that will be the end of me, but I'm steadily working on the list, especially now when we're out of angst!town. If there's something you really feel like it's missing from the series, talk to me. I won't always want to write it because I'm not into all things, and also sorry but Deaky is my main Dom that's just how it works (next story will be an exception), but feel free to share your thoughts if you want to! I love hearing about what makes you drool. Because I'm a pervert.
> 
> I'm also curious if you have any fav pov? Like not your fav boy, but who's pov do you most like reading from in the series? For me, I think I enjoy writing John's pov the most. I don't know why but I like writing things from his perspective. Brian and Freddie are both great too but they can be a bit harder for me. Roger is the easiest for me to write, because we're quite alike personality wise.
> 
> As I said above, I've started another story which isn't part of this series. It's a modern tinder!au with poly!queen so if you're interested and haven't read it, it's called Find one, get two for free. 
> 
> Love you all, have a fantastic weekend <3


End file.
